Sherlock Holmes et le docteur Watson
by WritterofS
Summary: John se morfond depuis que Sherlock a mystérieusement disparut jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve enfin. Johnlock


Cela faisait à présent un mois que Sherlock avait disparu. Au 221B Baker Street le docteur Watson était méconnaissable. Même Mycroft n'avait pas réussi à localiser le génie qui lui servait de colocataire. Habituellement Sherlock n'arrivait jamais à se cacher plus de quelques heures des yeux protecteurs de son frère aîné ce qui rendait John encore plus inquiet. Il avait beau réfléchir il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi lorsqu'il était rentré à l'appartement ce jeudi soir là Sherlock ne se trouvait pas allongé sur le canapé pestant sur son ami parce qu'il avait eu l'audace de partir plusieurs heures ne pouvant donc pas répondre à ses caprices habituels.

Madame Hudson tentait bien que mal de s'occuper de John en lui préparant trois fois par jour ses repas et en s'assurant qu'il ait toujours à proximité de lui une tasse de thé bien chaude mais le docteur ne cessait de faire le rapprochement entre la situation actuelle et la fois où Sherlock avait osé simuler sa propre mort. Il savait que le jeune homme avait mesuré la gravité de ce geste et il était convaincu au plus profond de lui-même qu'il serait incapable de le refaire et pourtant en ce trentième jour de disparition il espérait presque que ce soit le cas parce qu'au moins cela voudrait dire que Sherlock était toujours vivant.

« John vous me faite pité » lança une voix que le docteur Watson ne reconnu pas sur le coup, absorbé comme il l'était dans ses réflexions.

« Mycroft. Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ? » répondit le médecin hargneux.

« Vous devriez arrêter de déprimer, votre vie ne s'arrête pas parce que mon frère n'est plus là pour vous chouchouter de plus... » commença l'aîné des Holmes avant de se faire interrompre par un John en colère.

« Comment osez-vous me dire ça ! Je vous bien que la disparition de Sherlock vous touche vous aussi et que vous n'êtes plus le même ! »

« Mon très cher docteur Watson laissez-moi donc finir ce que j'avais à dire. De plus nous avons retrouvé Sherlock. »

« Quoi ? Comment ? Où est-il ? Comment va t-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Du calme j'ignore les réponses de toutes ces questions c'est pourquoi je suis venu vous voir avant de partir chercher Sherlock. Un médecin auquel Sherlock fait confiance pourrait être très utile si il est blessé. »

« Je prend tout de suite ma trousse. »

John se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre et de prendre tout ce qui pourrait servir à prodiguer les premiers soins. Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon et qu'il vit que Mycroft ne s'y trouvait plus il comprit immédiatement que ce dernier l'attendait dans sa limousine. Dans la précipition il oublia de prévenir madame Hudson. Il se pardonna mentalement et accepta d'avance les coups de rouleaux à pâtisserie dont il se savait déjà futur victime.

Le trajet en compagnie de Mycroft et sa fidèle assistante Anthea se fit dans le silence le plus total. John, submergé par ses pensées et ses inquiétudes face à l'état de son meilleur ami, ne demanda pas comment Mycroft avait réussi à retrouver la trace de son frère et ne fit pas attention au trajet de sorte que lorsque la voiture s'arrêta enfin il ignora où il se trouvait. Mycroft sorti le premier. Il entrait dans une caverne tellement étroite qu'il étaient obligés de marcher en file indienne. John lui enjambait le pas tellement près qu'il n'arrêtait pas de marcher sur les talons du chef de file qui, étonnement, ne profita pas de l'occasion pour l'insulter. Ils marchèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de repérer une forme inerte sur le sol.

« Sherlock! » S'écria le médecin n'hésitant pas à pousser Mycroft pour accourir auprès de son ami.

Il se laissa tomber juste à côté du détective. D'une main tremblante il prit le pouls du blessé et soupira lorsqu'il sentit que son coeur battait toujours. Il prit la tête du jeune Holmes avec ses deux mains pour fixer le visage de l'être qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Sherlock c'est moi, c'est John. Réveille toi » répéta t-il une bonne dizaine de fois avant que les yeux du blessé ne s'ouvrent.

« John… J'ai soif »

John reposa la tête de son meilleur ami délicatement au sol. Il n'eut même pas à réclamer une bouteille d'eau, un Mycroft inquiet lui en tendait déjà une.

« Je vais te donner de l'eau Sherlock mais tu ne peux pas en boire beaucoup sinon tu vas te rendre malade. »

John suréleva sa tête et déposa délicatement le goulot de la bouteille d'eau contre ses lèvres fines. Comme il s'y attentait Sherlock tenta d'avaler une trop grande quantité d'eau ce qui le fit tousser. John remarqua alors qu'il semblait souffrir atrocement à chaque respiration.

« Sherlock tu as mal aux côtes? » se risqua à demander le médecin.

« Elles ne sont pas cassées. »

« Il faut qu'on t'emmène vite à l'hôpital. » intervint pour la première Mycroft Holmes.

« Je n'irais pas à l'hôpital. » décréta Sherlock.

« Très bien » répondit John. « On va te ramener à la maison. »

John savait très bien qu'il n'existait personne en ce monde capable de forcer Sherlock Holmes à aller à l'hôpital. Il préférait céder à ses caprices et ainsi lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Tant bien que mal il banda les côtes du détective avant que des hommes que John n'avaient même pas vu s'approcher ne mettent Sherlock sur un brancard afin de l'amener à la voiture. Le docteur préféra laisser à Sherlock le temps de se reposer avant de lui demander ce qui lui été arrivé. Il savait que de toute manière Lestrade allait le questionner dès que possible et tout ce qui lui important à présent c'était de pouvoir rester à côté de son meilleur ami.

Le trajet du retour pour John se déroula un peu de la même manière que le trajet aller. Il avait passé son temps perdu dans ses pensées à fixer Sherlock sans véritablement le voir. Les hommes qui avaient surgit dans la grotte étaient de nouveau là pour porter Sherlock jusqu'à l'appartement. Ils le déposèrent dans son lit avant de laisser John et Mycroft face à un Sherlock endormi.

« Je vais vous laisser docteur Watson. Appelez-moi pour me donner des nouvelles. »

« Bien sûr Mycroft merci de me l'avoir ramené. Et… Appelez-moi John je vous prie. »

« Bien John. Bon courage. Sherlock n'est pas réputé pour être un patient docile. »

John ricana légèrement face à cette remarque. En effet Sherlock n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre grand soin de lui-même et rechignait à obéir au docteur lorsqu'il tentait de le faire dormir ou bien de le nourrir pour son propre bien. Sherlock était un électron libre à qui il valait mieux ne pas dicter sa conduite néanmoins John se fit la promesse de ne pas laisser Sherlock gagner cette fois. Il allait prendre soin de lui qu'il le veuille ou non.

 _ **2 mois plus tard…**_

« John ! Tu te souviens de notre enquête d'il y a deux moins qu'on a toujours pas bouclé ? » demanda le détective.

« Oh est-ce que tu parle bien de l'enquête où tu as disparu pendant un mois ? Un moins pendant lequel tu as été retenu et torturé dans une grotte ? Je crois m'en souvenir vaguement pourquoi ? Répondit-il cyniquement.

« On ne peut pas vraiment parlrt de torture. Excepté quelques côte fêlée, quelques égratignures, une malnutrition et une déshydratation je ne souffrais de rien de méchant. »

Sherlock su qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que lui lança John.

« Pourquoi tu me reparles de cette affaire ? » soupira John. « Je croyais qu'on s'était mit d'accord avec Lestrade pour ne plus enquêter la dessus. »

« Oui mais je crois que j'ai une idée. Je pense que les meurtres ne sont pas arrêtés parce que j'étais sur la piste du tueur mais parce que toutes les victimes que le tueur avait voulu éliminer ont été tué. »

« D'accord je veux bien croire ça mais je ne voit pas en quoi ça aide dans cette affaire. »

« Mais ça change tout au contraire ! » s'offusqua Sherlock. « Il faut trouver un lien entre les victimes maintenant. »

« A ton avis qu'est ce que Lestrade et les autres ont essayé de faire ? Ils ont tout fouillé mais n'ont rien trouvé qui relie les victimes entre elles. »

« Moi je n'ai pas encore cherché. »

« Sherlock... »

« John tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner tu le sait. »

Sherlock tourna le dos à son ami pour s'emparer de son manteau. Il tendait le bras pour ouvrir la porte lorsque la main de John se posa à l'intérieur de son coude. Il se retourna et vit que que John lui tendait son écharpe.

« John ça suffit maintenant ! Depuis que je suis revenue tu n'arrêtes pas de me couver ! »

« Sherlock… J'ai cru mourir quand tu as disparu. J'ai eu peur de devoir attendre à nouveau deux ans avant que tu ne reviennes ou pire… J'ai eu peur que tu sois mort. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. »

Sherlock ne sut pas quoi répondre à la déclaration de l'être pour lequel il avait le plus d'estime sur cette terre. Il prit l'écharpe et sans un mot il la noua autour de son cou et sortit. Il ne s'arrêta pas sur le bord du trottoir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il préférait marcher et laisser ses pensées divaguer. Il arriva à la morgue sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Comme à son habitude il se dirigea vers la cafétéria où il savait que Molly serait pour qu'elle lui donne accès au dossier médical des quatre victimes. Une fois ces précieux papiers récupérés il se dirigea dans une salle que plus personne n'osait approcher. Il s'agissait de la salle que le détective utilisait à chacune de ses visites et qui avait été secrètement renommée : la salle du sociopathe. Il resta bloqué plusieurs heures à lire et relire les dossiers avant que Molly ne fasse apparition dans la salle.

« Tout va bien Sherlock ? Vous êtes plongé dans ces dossiers depuis au moins deux bonnes heures. »

« Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je pense à John et à ce qu'il m'a dit avant que je ne parte. » révéla le détective anxieux.

« Et qu'a-t'il dit ? »

« Qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'un collègue de travail, un ami. »

« Vraiment ? Vous n'avez toujours pas comprit ? Vous le grand détective ? » s'étonna la médecin légiste. « Mais il est amoureux de vous. »

« Quoi ? Mais non Molly. Vous passez visiblement trop de temps avec des cadavres. » se moqua Sherlock.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai nourri pendant longtemps des sentiments pour vous » déclara la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. « Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui souffre de ne pas être aimé par la personne qu'il aime. John vous aime j'en suis certaine. Et vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ? »

« Là n'est pas la question. John ne m'aime pas. Il n'est pas gay il est sorti avec des tas de filles et puis il ne peux pas aimer un sociopathe. »

« Vous vous cacher depuis longtemps derrière ce terme mais vous n'êtes pas un sociopathe. Vous aimez John et ça vous fait peur. »

« Non je n'ai pas peur… La peur ! Et l'amour ! Mais oui ! Molly vous êtes un génie ! » lança le détective en embrassant la médecin légiste sur la joue.

Il se précipita hors de l'hôpital et pris cette fois-ci un taxi pour se rentre à Scothland Yard. Il courra jusqu'au bureau de l'inspecteur Lestrade et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte.

« Mais enfin Holmes qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » lança t-il furieux.

« Je pense avoir résolu l'affaire des crises cardiaques ! »

« Je ne vais même pas vous demander pourquoi vous avez continué à enquêter… Dites-moi ce que vous avez trouvé. »

« Les quatre victimes sont des hommes n'ayant aucun antécédents de problèmes cardiaques. Je pense qu'ils ont été tué par un groupe de femme. Ils sont morts de peur. »

« Mort de peur ? » répéta l'inspecteur Lestrade. « Est-ce que c'est une blague ? »

« C'est la seule solution logique pour que quatre hommes saint aient soudainement eu une crise cardiaque. Vous avez découvert que deux des victimes avaient une liaison. Je suis persuadée que vous trouverez deux autres amantes pour les deux dernières victimes, qu'ensuite vous trouverez un lien entre les tueuses et que vous découvrirez pourquoi ils ont été tué et ensuite en les interrogeant si vous vous débrouillez bien vous pourrez leur faire avouer comment elle s'y sont prises. Vous pourrez aussi leur demander pourquoi elles m'ont séquestré et qui était l'homme qui les as aidé. Sûrement le frère de l'une d'elles. Il faut un grand attachement émotionnel pour aider dans un crime et ce n'est sûrement pas un petit ami il n'aurait certainement pas accepté qu'elle couche avec la victime. J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça je dois régler une autre affaire plus urgente. »

Sans plus de cérémonie Sherlock quitta le bureau de Lestrade. Il prit un taxi qu'il paya le double du tarif habituel afin d'arriver plus vite à sa destination : le 221B Baker Street. Il toqua comme un forcené à la porte jusqu'à ce que madame Hudson n'ouvre et sans écouter ses remontrances il monta deux à deux les marches qui le séparaient de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec John. Il ouvrit la porte et cria.

« John, est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ? »

John qui lisait le journal assit dans son fauteuil releva brusquement la tête et regarda fixement Sherlock ne sachant quoi répondre. Ce dernier s'avança doucement jusqu'à se retrouver devant son colocataire.

« Répond-moi. »

« Oui... Est-ce que ça te pose problème ? » demanda t-il anxieux.

« Je ne mange pas régulièrement. Je suis bordélique. Je joue du violon à 3h du matin. »

« Sherlock. Ne liste pas ce que tu crois êtres des défauts. Ce sont toutes ces choses qui font que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

« Pourtant tu ne cessais de répéter à tout le monde que nous n'étions pas un couple. »

« Oui parce que nous n'étions pas un couple. Je ne savais pas comment te faire comprendre mon intérêt pour toi et je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Toutes les femmes avec lesquelles je suis sorti c'était pour essayer de t'oublier mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. »

« Je t'aime John » avoua Sherlock. « Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à devenir un petit ami. » lança t'il en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

« Je ne te demande pas de changer Sherlock. Je t'aime comme tu es et si tu ne veux pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous alors tant pis. Tout ce que je veux c'est rester près de toi. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas à cette déclaration. Cinq minutes passèrent avant que John ne reprit la parole.

« Laisse moi juste essayer quelque chose. »

Le médecin se leva lentement et s'approcha de Sherlock. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et ancra son regard dans celui de la personne qu'il aimait. Instantanément il se sentit heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Sherlock sur son visage et il eut l'impression d'être regardé pour la première fois par le détective. Il approcha son visage du sien et sans plus attendre il abattit ses lèvres sur celles qu'il désirait depuis longtemps. Sherlock ne resta pas insensible longtemps au baiser. Il entrouvrit rapidement la bouche pour laisser sa langue se mêler à celle de John.

Lorsque John releva la tête il n'eût pas besoin d'échanger de paroles avec Sherlock. Il comprit immédiatement que maintenant il ne serait plus question de Sherlock Holmes et du docteur Watson mais bien de Sherlock et John.

* * *

J'ai décidé de ne pas résoudre entièrement le problème afin de me concentrer sur l'histoire d'amour j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.


End file.
